The 5 Times
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: There were five times that Jerome and Alfie kissed. Jelfie. Oneshot. Rated T for implied things. For HOA one shot day 2013.


A/N: Hey guys! This fanfic is for HOA Oneshot Day 2013. It's all about Jelfie because they are my OTP of house of anubis. This fanfic is so much better than last year's fanfic, well I think so! Okay so it's about all the kisses that Jerome and Alfie had have. The first part is set before Season 1, part 2 is during Season 1 when Alfie was in the basement, part 3 is sometime during the beginning of Season 2, and 4 is AU during Season 3, and the last part is after all the seasons, years into the future. Yay! I really hope you guys like it so please Read & Review.

* * *

_i. first meeting_

The first time Jerome and Alfie met each other, there was a spark. It was Alfie's first day at the school, Jerome had been there for years now. Never had he met someone that he really liked. Especially not in Anubis House. But when he met Alfie Lewis, it was all different. They shook hands, greeting each other. There was a silence before the two realized they were holding hands for far too long. They let go of their grip on each other and Jerome watched as Alfie began to blush, sheepishly looking up at him with chocolate brown eyes. He looked so adorable, the blond couldn't deny that.

Afterward, they went to their room, discovering that they were roommates. Alfie sat down on his bed, letting out a sigh. Jerome sat down next to the new boy.

"This might be a terrible conversation starter," he began to say, a flirty tone in his voice. "But I think you're very cute for being one of the new kids."

"Not terrible at all," Alfie responded, chuckling a bit. "You're attractive as well." They looked away from each for a minute, grinning widely to themselves, glad that they told the boy that they were crushing on that they fancied them, glad that the other boy felt the same way. The two looked back at each other and that was when Jerome decided to pull the first move. He leaned in, his lips slightly brushing against Alfie's, kissing him. Of course, Alfie kissed back. Jerome pulled away.

"How was that?" Jerome asked. Alfie's fingers lingered over his mouth, where Jerome's lips once were.

"Can we do that again?" Alfie responded. The other boy laughed.

"Maybe another day."

* * *

_ii. worried_

The night that Alfie went missing, was probably one of the worst nights for Jerome in his life yet. He was worried, absolutely worried for his best friend. When it was past ten o'clock and Alfie's bed was empty, he didn't know what to think. Jerome was nervously pacing around the room for about an hour, trying not to think of every possibly bad thing that could have happened. It must have been something to do with the new group of friends Alfie had been hanging around with lately! He knew that Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia couldn't be trusted. He laid down on his bed, staring at the plain ceiling. What if something bad actually happened? He looked at the clock. Now it was one in the morning. He definitely had to go find Alfie now.

When Jerome found Alfie with the rest of the other boy's new friends, in a cupboard in the basement, Jerome was probably more worried than he was when Alfie was missing. He had never seen his best friend in this state before, and it made him want to cry. He held Alfie's face in his hands, attempting to calm him down. Nothing worked. Touching Alfie's face just made Jerome want to kiss him again. He wanted to make everything better for Alfie. However, he couldn't, not with this gang of people around. It was all their fault this was happening in the first place anyways.

Jerome brought Alfie back to their room, where they were all alone, away from everyone else. He led the shaking boy to Alfie's bed, helping him lay down. Now that they weren't in front of anybody else, Jerome was able to kiss Alfie this time. He gently kissed the smaller boy on the lips and Alfie closed his eyes. Hopefully, Alfie would be better soon. Back to his funny, silly, adorable self. Jerome sat down on his bed and he watched over Alfie for the rest of the night.

* * *

_iii. comfort_

"AAH!" Alfie jolted up in his bed as he woke up, screaming. It was three in the morning and Jerome woke up right away and the blond looked over to his boyfriend.

"Alfie, what's wrong?" he asked, a concerned tone in his voice. "Are you alright?!" Alfie nodded his head, shaking a little bit.

"Y-yeah," the boy responded, wiping sweat off his brow. Jerome already knew that he was lying straight through his teeth. "It was just a silly dream, I got really excited or something."

"You're a liar, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Alfie mumbled. Jerome got up from his bed, walking over to the other boy's bed, sitting down next to him. He comforted the boy, gently rubbing his shoulders and back.

"Hey, we've been dating for a while now," Jerome told him, sparkly blue eyes begging for the smaller boy to tell his boyfriend the truth. "We've been best friends for over two years. Ever since we met each other. You can tell me anything, you know that Alfie." Alfie sighed loudly, falling back onto his bed. Jerome laid down on the bed, snuggling up to his boyfriend. His fingers intertwined with Alfie's. The dark-skinned boy pulled away and turned away from Jerome, his back facing his lover. "I'm just going to lay here until you tell me what's wrong." Jerome added, whispering in Alfie's ear. So, the two laid there on Alfie's bed in complete silence. Minutes passed by as Jerome waited for his boyfriend to speak up, tracing random shapes on the boy's back with his fingers.

"I had a nightmare," Alfie admitted, now turning back to Jerome.

"Nothing like last year right?" the blond asked, his facial expression becoming worried.

"No," the other boy responded quickly. "Nothing at all like last year." Jerome was relieved.

"Good," he replied. Then, he realized that he hadn't asked what the dream was about. "What was the dream about?" the tall boy added.

"It doesn't matter now," Alfie responded, grinning widely "Because I have my best friend, my boyfriend right by my side now comforting me." Jerome smiled back at the boy, the cheeks on his face slightly turning pink.

"Good," he repeated. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, the two boys kissed. It was more romantic, more passionate than their previous kisses. Probably because they were only just friends when they kissed before, now they truly admitted their feelings to one each other. Now they were together. Alfie's hands were tangeled up in Jerome's luscious blond hair and Jerome's hands were on Alfie's waist. A few minutes passed by and they pulled away from the kiss, slightly out of breathe. Alfie slid closer to Jerome and the tall boy held the short boy in his arms. They fell asleep, both in comfort, as they were next each other the whole time.

* * *

_iv. sneaking around_

It was around lunchtime during the school day. Alfie was heading to the cafeteria but when he walked passed the boys bathroom, somebody grabbed him and quickly pulled him into the restroom. The dark-skinned boy was shocked mumbling "What the?" before he got a good look at the person who did so. His boyfriend: Jerome Clarke. Alfie Lewis laughed a little bit.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in between giggling.

"Snogging first," the blond began to say, dragging the other boy into one of the stalls. "Asking questions later." He pushed Alfie against the door, also pinning his hands against the stall door. Alfie opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by Jerome kissing him, hotly. With the smaller boy's mouth still open, the tall boy took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Alfie's mouth. Of course, Alfie had kissed back. A slight gasp escaped from his mouth. Jerome slowly pulled away and Alfie opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He was about to try and ask again why Jerome did but instead his boyfriend spoke up.

"I want you," Jerome told him and quickly added "Now."

"B-but Jer-Jerome," Alfie began to stutter, suddenly caught off guard. "We're at school! In the boys bathroom. What if someone were to walk in? Such as Fabian or Eddie...or even a stranger."

"Well then, they'll be quite stupid to be in the restroom whilst there is food in the cafeteria," the other boy responded, his hand beginning to travel down Alfie's clothed torso. "Just try not to scream and we won't get caught, alright?" Alfie smirked a little bit, finally giving in. He nodded his head, and Jerome hand was over the other boy's belt buckle. This time, Alfie kissed back first. It wasn't as hot and passionate as the first one, but mostly short and sweet. Jerome smiled into the kiss as they continued what they were doing.

* * *

_iv. marriage_

Five years after they had graduated from the school, Jerome and Alfie had got married. At the end of their senior year, they came out, telling all of their friends that they were dating. Everyone took the news very well and they were proud of the boys. The previous year, before they got married, Alfie had engaged and of course Jerome had said yes. Now, the two stood at the end of the isle, all of their friends and family sitting before them. They exchanged their "I do"'s and slipped the ring onto each others fingers.

"Now you may kiss the groom," they heard. The newly wedded husbands leaned in and kissed each other. All of their friends and family clapped or even cheered around them. Jerome and Alfie pulled away from the kiss, smiling widely. Out of all the kisses they ever exchanged, this had to be the best one.


End file.
